


It's Been Way Too Long

by cocolocokitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Jokes, Friends With Benefits, Kink Discovery, Light-Hearted, M/M, Omorashi, Sexual Tension, Tags May Change, Teasing, Tickling, Wetting, george is an idiot, peeing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28551747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocolocokitty/pseuds/cocolocokitty
Summary: George finally meets up with Dream in Florida. However his own sexual frustrations makes the visit go a little differently than planned.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 96





	It's Been Way Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever posted a fanfic online. I usually just write them to laugh at and torment my friends with, but I kinda like how this one is going. This was written purely for fun and is pretty light hearted. Let me know if you have any ideas or criticism! Thank you :)

George stood in front of the double white doors leading to Dream’s house. Sweat was running down his cheeks as he tentatively brought his hand up to ring the door bell. He gulped nervously as he heard the ringing echo in the home. Soon after, a wave of cool air gave him some relief from the warm and humid Florida climate as a tall man stood swinging the door open.

“You made it George!”

Hearing his friend say his name so excitedly made his worries of this meeting being awkward wash away. He sounds the same.

“Haha, yeah I finally did! I don't know how you live here, Dream. I thought I was gonna die just standing outside.”

“I just stay inside most of the time. Come in, come in!”

When George stepped across the door threshold he couldn’t help but notice how much taller Dream really was compared to him. He’s seen all the fan art and comparison pictures but figured it was just an exaggeration. Turns out the fans were right. He let these thoughts pass through his mind quickly, trying not to fixate.

“Here let me take your bags and give you a quick little tour. Although there's not much to show.” Dream reaches across George to grab his luggage, softly brushing against George's waist. George jumps a bit from the unexpected contact. His arms now covered in goosebumps.

 _“Why the fuck did that make me shiver. I must be more touch starved than I realized.”_ George thought to himself. Dream is one of the first people he’s seen since quarantine ended, let alone touched. Being alone must have made him a lot more sensitive than usual, he concluded.

“You’re even more jumpy in real life.” Dream laughs at George's startled reaction.

George tries to stop his embarrassment from showing his face to no avail.

“I’m just a bit tired from the flight ok, I’m not used to being touched. Weren’t you gonna give me a tour.. Stop laughing! Its not that funny.”

“I bet you _aren’t_ used to being touched George.” Dream teases as he wheezes at George's expense, barely able to get air into his lungs.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that Dream” George whined. “Do you really have to do this now? I just got here, just show me around ok?”

“Ok ok! I'm sorry, that was just too funny. You JUMPED.” Dream continued through the house giving George a half assed tour of all the rooms while continuing his light hearted teasing.

“Alright and finally here is the guest room that you can stay in. Make yourself at home... I’ll leave you to get packed up now. Let me know if you need anything. Oh and if you get lonely at night my room is straight through the hall.” Dream winked as he said his last line, quickly exiting before George even had a chance to rebuke.

“I hate you so much.” George mumbled to himself. However he couldn’t shake the smile forming on his face. He’s really here, in Florida to see Dream. One of his closest friends for years. And now they finally have the means and time to meet up. Even if he, himself, is a bit more quiet and nervous than he thought he’d be. Having Dream be his usual annoying self is making a lot of his anxiety leave him, albeit he’s still a bit frustrated. He’ll definitely have to get back at him somehow. For now however, he just needs to unpack and maybe change his clothes, it really was a long trip.

~~~

George walks into the living room after finishing up in the guest room. Dream was sprawled on his couch watching the discovery channel, but perks up when he sees George enter the room.

“Hey you’re done! Come sit down so we can plan what were gonna do. You hungry?”

George plopped down on the seat next to Dream “Yeah I'm a bit hungry, the food on the plane wasn't much.”

“Alright! Wanna order something or maybe try to cook?”

“Cook?” George says with hint of surprise ghosting on his face.

“Yeah cook, you know adding ingredients together to make something edible”

“I know what cooking is, idiot. I just didn't think you and cooking went together. Didn't you manage to burn spaghetti that one time”

“Yeah one time! It was ONE time! I’ve gotten a lot better since then. Come on, no take out. I need to defend my honor in the kitchen!” Dream exclaimed, dragging George by his wrist into the kitchen with him.

Dream peered into the pantry and then fridge, “Alright we have stuff to make… pasta.. or pasta. Fine, the only thing I know how to make is pasta.”

“Well then this pasta is going to best the best right. All your cooking expertise funneled into one dish.” George says. Dream smiles at his comment.

“Exactly! Here, you’re on washing and chopping duty.” Dream commands as he tosses George some tomatoes. “Knives are in the second drawer next to the stove.”

“Good, I don't think I trust you to handle a knife just yet.” George jokes as he turns toward the sink to start washing the fruits.

Dream pouts as he whines “Geoorge~ why are you so mean? I told you I've gotten way better.” he takes a careful step closer to George.

“When you start from negative you need to improve a lot more to handle sharp objects. I believe in you to boil water at least. Now get to it!” George demands.

“George! You're so mean to me cant you say something nice?” Dream takes another step closer, now only inches away from where George is standing.

George then turns around, ready to continue his teasing but is shocked to see him standing so close. Again, he jumps a bit, but this time lets out a yelp in surprise as well.

Dream looses it at this, “GEORGE! You jumped, _again_! WHAT was that noise? You’re like a little mouse!” he grabs onto George’s shoulders to keep him from falling, nearly out of breath.

“Dream, stop! I hate you” George says half heartedly, but even he can’t help but start to laugh seeing the state dream is in.

“You need to get all that nervous energy out of your system, George” Dream suddenly brings his hands to George's waist and proceeds to tickle him relentlessly “I can't just have you jumping at everything I do all week, now can I?”

George is beyond shocked as the kitchen is filled with his own laughter “Dream! What is wrong with you? How old are you to resort to tickling!” George barely manages to choke out mid laugh. Dream continues his tickling remaining unbothered. When suddenly, George feels a familiar and greatly unwelcomed feeling down below. His whole day flashed before his eyes as he realizes that he hasn't gone to the bathroom once since he landed in Florida several hours ago. That was coming back to bite him now.

“Wait, Dream, Dream!” George said as earnestly as possible in between laughter. He was barely able to make any noise as he focused all his energy on not letting his bladder loose. “Dream please I need to-“

“Come on, you're not slipping by that easily, George” Dream interrupts.

“Dream seriously, stop. I'm going-“ that's when he felt it, a warm, steady stream running down his leg and his face burning hot. “Dream!” finally he let out a yell as he looked down in shame.

Dream finally stopped as he heard the real concern in George’s voice, “George? What's the issue-“ Dream follows Georges gaze and notices the wet floor.

“Oh..” he finally lets go of George who sinks to the cool tile floor, arms hugging his knees tight, unwilling to look up.

“Hey, man I'm really sorry. I didn't.. I should have listened. I just wanted to lighten the air.. you seemed so tense. I'm so so sorry. I’ll get you a towel.” Dream stammers as he runs to get something to clean George up with.

George was red all the way to the tips of his ears. He just couldn’t believe what just happened. Out of every outcome, this was by far the worst. He hadn’t peed his pants since he was a kid, yet now he’s crouching in his friend’s kitchen in a puddle of his own urine. Worst of all, he was hard.

 _“Why the fuck am I hard? What is wrong with me.”_ , he thinks to himself. What kind of weird kink did he just uncover. Or is it really just cause he’s been _that_ lonely that some tickling is enough to get him going. “It’s been way too long.” he mutters under his breath.

“Hey sorry I took so long. I couldn’t find my clean towels, they were still in the dryer.” Dream awkwardly blubbers as he comes into view of George again.

George finally gets the nerve to look up and finally sees Dream, probably as flushed and embarrassed as he is and avoiding eye contact.

“Listen, George.. I don’t want you to be embarrassed over this the whole time you’re here. It’s really fine.. It’s my fault anyways. Can I do anything to make you feel better? I'm really sorry.” Dream asks genuinely.

“How about you piss yourself too. So we’re even.” George blurts out on impulse.

George sees a quick and subtle change in Dream’s expression and with some better judgement George decides it best to take it back and claim to be joking. However, Dream answers before he gets the chance.

“Alright.. if that’s what you really want.” George was surprised to see Dream’s usual cocky demeanor turn so demure. He wasn’t sure, since Dream had his face turned a bit away, but he thought he saw Dream smirk a bit.

“Do it” George urged gaining a little bit of confidence. If Dream pees his pants too, they’ll at least be in the same boat.

As if he was waiting on George’s command, Dream’s jeans instantly turn to a darker hue as he too crouches to the floor, now in the same position as George.

“Do you feel better now?” Dream asks quietly, hiding his face in his arms.

George, still looking at Dream, starts to feel something strange in his stomach. “A little bit, I guess..” George answers. Truth is, he felt a lot better, but also more confused than before, somehow.

“What if I told you that I got hard from that? Would you feel even better knowing that I'm in an even more embarrassing state than you?” Dream tested with his face still completely covered by his arms.

George looks down at his own hardened cock and chuckles “Yeah, that is pretty embarrassing Dream.”

Dream sighs in relief, “Thank God you laughed at that. I was so worried I ruined everything.. “Dream pauses and finally stands up.

“Alright! Let’s forget this then. Here you can go shower first.” he says while handing George his towel. George notices Dream averting his gaze from him and nervously adjust his pants “I’ll just clean up over here. Ok?”

His last ok seemed to be asking if George felt ok more than anything else.

“Yeah. Ok.” George smiled. He was relived they could put this behind them. And he could enjoy his trip to America. “A shower would be nice” he chuckled, grabbing the towel from Dream.

~~~

George let out a sigh of relief after he closes the door to the bathroom, finally able to take off his wet pants. He couldn’t believe he got away with getting hard at peeing in front of his friend. Not only that, but Dream even got hard himself. He tries not to feel guilty at being dishonest to Dream.

“Maybe it’s a normal thing to do.” he says trying to rationalize the experience to himself. However, one thing he could not rationalize away was his boner, still at full mast. George really didn’t know what to do. In any other situation he would just jack off and get it over with. Move on. But this wasn’t _just_ any other situation. Jacking off now would essentially be jacking of to Dream and George didn’t know if he could live with himself after stepping over that line. Let alone live in the same house as Dream for the next two weeks.

He steps into the shower, the warm water washing the sticky feeling away. His dick did not want to cooperate, no matter how hard he tries to think of something off putting, it remains hard as ever. After some time wasting water, he finally decides to just give in and reaches down to give his dick some much needed attention. When he finally starts to get into a rhythm, there’s a soft knock on the door that takes George by surprise. So much so that he slips and falls in the shower. Dream quickly opens the door at the loud sound coming from within the bathroom.

“Woah are you ok!? What happened?” Dream walks in covering his eyes, not wanting to make George even more uncomfortable.

George manages to get up, embarrassed out of his mind for 1) Getting startled yet again and 2) Almost getting caught in the act.

“Yeah, yeah sorry I just slipped I'm fine. What did you need?” George says, trying to keep his voice as even as possible, as he slowly stands up. Luckily the shock made his dick calm down a bit.

“I- I just remembered I ran out of soap in the shower so I brought you a new one.” Dream explained. “I thought you’d need it.. considering. I didn't mean to scare you or like walk in on you, that’s why I knocked. I guess I should have knocked again instead of just walking in, but I was worried. I just figured I should give you-“ George finally interrupts Dream’s nervous rambling, “Dream it’s ok, thank you.” He grabs the soap from Dream and sees his whole body is turned away from the shower with his eyes closed.

“I just.. I said something weird, so I don’t want you thinking I came in here on purpose. I’m not a pervert or anything. I don’t know why I feel the need to explain I just do ok.. Bye.” Dream makes a hurried attempt to leave the bathroom. George then feels a twinge of regret as his guilty conscience grows. It’s only fair to reciprocate Dream’s honesty. He knows how much Dream can overthink things like this.

“Wait. Dream. I have a confession to make too..” Dream stops suddenly and stands by the door, grasping the handle expectantly. “I- earlier when, you know... I got, I got hard too. So you don't have to feel weird about it. It’s normal, I think. So don’t worry. I don’t think you’re weird or gross or anything.” Dream stands at the door as if he’s frozen, processing what George’s words mean, still holding onto the door knob in silence. Now it’s George’s turn to get worried. He turns the shower off and wraps himself in his towel, stepping out of the shower towards Dream.

“Hey are you ok? Did I say something weird now?” George starts to reach out when Dream quickly turns to check George’s expression. After finally locking eyes, only inches apart George starts to feel pressure against his towel as his dick springs to life once again.

“Fuck” George mutters out loud as he looks down trying to adjust his towel. Dream glances down as well noticing what was going on with the shorter man, his towel leaving little to the imagination. Dream audibly gulps at the sight.

“You weren’t lying huh..” Dream states carefully.

“Shut up, I don't know what’s wrong with me. I’m too pent up ok.” George tries to explain hurriedly, embarrassed at getting caught.

After a short moment of silence, Dream finally musters up his own courage to to speak up, “If you want, I could help you with that. It is partly my fault after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of maybe switching to dream's pov and like showing what he was thinking during all of this, but I'm not sure if that'll be annoying/confusing to read. What do you think? Show what Dream is thinking next or just continue with only George's perspective?


End file.
